Jisbon's iPod
by Emilamoo
Summary: My take on the iPod challenge! Please R&R! Kinda OOC but hey, I like that kind of stuff. If you don't like OOC, don't read it. Simple as that.


**This is my (Jisbon) iPod challenge that was inspired by the brilliant MyOwnWorstCritic! Some of these songs (I think) really go along well with Jane and Lisbon, others... not so well. Hey, don't blame me, blame my iPod! And, just so you all know, I think I might've been on drugs or something when I put some of these songs on my iPod. You see, they always seem like a good idea at the time, but then I always get bored with them. I'm starting a list of new songs I need to put on my iPod, too. Hopefully, when I _do _put them on, I won't want to delete them a week later. **

**Just so y'all know, I've decided to put my other Jisbon fanfic on hold. (It was just an idea.) I have a new idea for a different fanfic, anyways. I just have to get permission from a few people... you'll understand later. Okay, onto the iPod challenge! Review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, its characters, these songs, or the singers who sing the songs. :'( Brings a tear to my eye every time... **

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**_Lovestruck- V Factory _**

He had her lovestruck.

Never in her life had Teresa Lisbon had the feelings in her that she had for Patrick Jane. He was her friend, her colleague, and... well, that was just about it. But unlike her other guy friends and colleagues, she'd never shared the feelings with them that she shared with Jane. Well, she couldn't really say _shared _because she didn't know if he felt the same feelings as she did, but she had them, nonetheless.

The feelings were... complicated.

At times, she just wanted to slap Jane straight across the face. At other times, she wanted to pull him into a passionate kiss. Sometimes, she'd want to flirt with him. Other times, she just wished that he'd leave her alone. More than one time, she'd wanted to hug him, especially when he was feeling down.

But no matter what, she always had a feeling of despair. The feeling of despair knowing that Jane would probably never share the same feelings for her. And that made her sad.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**_Happy Together- The Turtles_**

They were at their happiest points when they were together. No matter what they we're doing, the atmosphere always felt more pleasant and brighter when they were together.

Patrick Jane felt lost when Lisbon was away from her. Ever since his wife died, he hadn't really found anyone- or anything- that made him happy. But then he met Lisbon. And whenever Lisbon was gone, he felt that a part of him was gone, lost.

Teresa Lisbon felt angry when she was away from him. She felt angry because she felt the feelings that she did for Jane, but she couldn't stop them. They just... attacked her mercilessly, over and over again.

Of course, they both knew that they would be happier if they had the person who was lost in their life come back. Jane would feel happier if his wife and daughter returned. Lisbon would feel happier if her mom returned. But, they both knew that what happened happened. There was no way they could bring any of them back. So, they both tried their best to be happy with what they had, what was right in front of them.

And their happiness was each other.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**_Hot N Cold- Katy Perry_**

Patrick Jane was a mystery, all right.

He was so... unpredictable. He could be the goofiest man on earth one moment and then the most serious man the next. He wasn't bipolar, but he wasn't exactly... average.

A lot of the time, you would only see Jane's happy side. He often showed his bubbly, humorous, bright side. But Teresa Lisbon saw the other side.

Ever since that day when he thought he was getting close to Red John, he showed his other side more often. The dark, angsty, somewhat scary side. The vengeance-filled side.

It popped up more than once.

He'd been getting better at not showing it as much, thank God. But those few weeks after his near-encounter with Red John, he'd showed it more than once.

Then there was his feelings for Lisbon. He always flirted with her, exchanging flirtatious banter with her, but did he just do it because it was... Jane-like? Or were there actually feelings for her behind it? He cared for her, no doubt. But did he _love _her? And did _she _love _him_? Apparently, Jane wasn't the only mystery at the CBI.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**_Pokerface- Lady Gaga_**

Teresa Lisbon wore a pokerface every single day to work.

Patrick Jane had thought that Lisbon was the most translucent person in the world when he first met her. But, as the months went on, he quickly discovered that he was wrong. She was extremely difficult to decipher. He loved flirting with her- it was such a fun thing to do!- and she always flirted back with him, but did she have _feelings _for him? And even more importantly, did _he _have feelings for _her_? He had just admitted that he did in fact have feelings for her- strong feelings- just a few days ago. But would he ever know if she had feelings for him?

He finally excepted the fact that he would probably never find out. Because, by God, Lisbon knew how to keep on that pokerface.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**_Beat It- Michael Jackson_**

The dark haired man was flirting with her. And she was flirting back.

Oh. My. God.

Patrick Jane watched the man flirt with his boss, slowly beginning to steam. The dark haired beauty told something to her that made her throw her head back slightly, laughing. He had no idea why he was so jealous! After all, he shouldn't be. Teresa Lisbon was an adult. A single, independent, beautiful, strong, single woman. And she was his boss, his friend, nothing else.

Then why was he jealous?

Why did he have the sudden urge to A) go over and pick a fight with the man and tell him, "Hey, buddy, why don't you go beat it? Teresa doesn't like you and wouldn't dare get laid by you, so you might as well scram"? B) go over and lie, pretending to be her husband so he would stop? or C) go over and make out with her until Mr. Patrick Dempsey Twin left?

He had no friggin' idea why.

He didn't really blame Lisbon for flirting back, the man was handsome. Very handsome. He had a huge resemblence with Patrick Dempsey. Screw it.

He decided not to act on any of the urges. Instead, he just took another swig of the scotch in front of him and watched the two continue to flirt.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**_What Hurts the Most- Rascal Flats_**

She really had tried not to fall in love with him.

Every day, Lisbon tried harder and harder to not love him.

But she couldn't.

She fell in love with Patrick Jane. And secretly, she cried, for she knew that he would probably never love her back. He still wore that damn ring of his on his finger, even though his wife passed away six years ago. Six whole years. When would he move on? She cried again when she knew that he would probably never let go. She couldn't blame him. She too, had lost a loved one. Her mother had been killed by a drunk driver. But, knowing that she couldn't do anything to bring her mother back, she had moved on. It took a while, 20 years in fact, but she had learned to do it.

So why couldn't he? Or more importantly, why _wouldn't _he?

She was so close to him, and it broke her heart knowing that she was so close yet so far away. She had a strong feeling that she'd never know what it would be like if they were together.

Not loving him was what she was trying to do.

But she was failing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**_Careless Whisper (aka I'm never gonna dance again)- Seether_**

He vowed he'd never dance again.

Ever since his wife and child died, he made a promise that he'd never dance again.

Patrick Jane used to dance with his wife all the time; that was their favorite activity. Who knew how many kisses they had shared on the dance floor? In fact, he had proposed to her on the dance floor. The way the lights illuminated her face as she beamed and began to tear up was unlike any thing he'd ever seen. She'd thrown her arms around him and cried, sobbing "Yes, yes, yes!" into his chest. That was the happiest moment they'd ever had.

They shared so many dances together. They'd one so many couple dance trophies. Those trophies had stood on a giant shelf on one of the walls in their bedroom. They were even proclaimed the "Dancing Couple Champions" by the California Governor, Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Then when she died, he vowed that he was never going to dance again. "I'm never going to dance again," he whispered emotionally to his wife's tombstone.

But here he was, dancing with Lisbon slowly to an unknown song. The way she had asked him to dance, shyly and timidly, stole his breath away. She was wearing a short, dark green, sleeveless dress and a little bit of make up when she quietly whispered the question, staring at the ground. He decided that his wife would probably want for him to dance. Besides, it was one measly little dance. What's the worst thing that could happen? It was not like they were going to try out for a dancing couple competition or something. They were just two friends dancing together.

Right?

______________________________________________________________________________________

**_A Wish for Something More- Amy MacDonald_**

They were best friends.

Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon were best friends.

True, they never _said directly to each other _that they were best friends, or just friends netherless, but they both knew it. After all, it was clear that the two of them didn't talk to much people outside of work. And they definately spent the most time together at the CBI.

So, in their own little way, they were best friends.

But Lisbon soon realized that she wanted more than that. She wanted long, lingering glances and fairytale romances that she always used to read in books when she was little.

It suddenly hit her like a semi truck when she had looked up at Jane when they were standing on a porch. It was raining outside, pouring, actually, and she looked up into his face. He was looking at the ground, talking. That wasn't the first time she had realized that there was something about him that she was attracked to, but it was the first time that she realized that there was something... more... buzzing around between them.

Little did she know that he wanted it, too.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**_Addicted- Saving Abel_**

He was addicted to her.

It was like she was his crack or something.

Every single word that escaped Teresa Lisbon's lips, Patrick Jane hung onto them. He was addicted to everything about her. He was addicted to her eyes, her smile, her sarcasm, her scowls, her glares, her mouth, her cinnamony smell. He looked forward every day for work just because of her. He couldn't stand not being around her.

He treasured those car rides that they shared together. He treasured the fliratious banter that they exchanged between each other. He loved making her blush.

So many times he had tried to become un-addicted to her. He knew that if he got this addicted to her, he'd end up falling in love with her.

But he failed every time.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**_Please Don't Leave Me- Pink_**

The day had arrived.

They had captured Red John. Both Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon had gotten what they wanted, in their own little ways. Red John was dead, but it wasn't Jane who had killed him. Lisbon had. She had walked in on Red John strangling Jane, attempting to kill him. She didn't plan on killing him right away, but when Van Pelt had entered from a different direction and Red John had pulled a knife out of his poket, planning to hurl it at her, Lisbon had pulled the trigger twice.

The first one went into his calf, causing him to fall to the floor and dropping Jane in the process. The other one went straight into the evil man's chest, killing him.

Now, it was the week after. Jane was planning to leave.

"The only reason I came to the CBI was to get my revenge on Red John. You know that, Lisbon," Jane told her.

"I know but, why can't you stay? You were so good at the other cases, too!" Lisbon protested.

"You actually want me to stay?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded, a tear rolling down her eye. "Yes, Jane. I do. Do you know why? Because You mean the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jane, for once in his life, was speechless. "I... I don't know what I'd do without you either," he admitted finally.

"Then why are you leaving?" she asked.

"I... I don't know."

She thought a few moments, then walked so she was standing in front of him. "Please don't leave me," she murmured through her tears.

He wiped them away with his thumbs and cupped her face. "Wouldn't count on it," he whispered before pressing his mouth to hers. They kissed the heck out of each other until their lips were too swollen and sore to continue. And damn, it felt so good.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**_1, 2, 3, 4- Plain White T's_**

He loved her.

She loved him.

Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon were in love.

They didn't admit it to each other, yet, but Jane knew that he loved Lisbon and Lisbon knew that she loved Jane. They were in love with each other ever since they met each other. They didn't know it, but they were. And ever since they shared their first kiss after she asked him to stay on the team even know they'd already caught Red John, they'd tried to spend as much time together.

They kissed and cuddled and dated for two whole years.

But, they had never actually said _"I love you" _to each other.

Jane decided that it was time they had.

That night, when they were at dinner, he suddenly got down onto his knee.

"Jane, what...?" Lisbon started to ask.

"I'm just tying my shoe," he lied.

"You don't have any ties on your shoes," she pointed out.

"Yep. I lied." He pulled a velvet box out of his sock and posed in front of her. "Teresa Lisbon, I'm in love with you," he told her.

Lisbon's eyes started to water.

"And I think that you love me too, so if you do, will you marry me?"

She nodded vigorously and threw her arms around him. "I love you, too, Patrick," she sobbed out. "Yes, yes I will marry you! I do!"

And they kissed, ignoring the stares of the other customers.

**Well, there ya have it.**

**Good?**

**Great?**

**Not-so-good?**

**Sucky?**

**Some of it's OOC, but hey. This is my fanfiction and this is what I chose to do with it! Wow, those songs went by way too quickly! I had to type super fast to fit all I wanted to say in some of them! This was really fun to write! Please review and make my day!**


End file.
